


Iced Americano

by Chromaflair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaflair/pseuds/Chromaflair
Summary: Coffee shop AU. Bucky just got out the Army and needs to clear his head, so he randomly takes a job at a coffee shop. Steve is a graphic artist with an ad agency. What happens when Steve's coffeemaker breaks and he's in need of some caffeine?





	1. Where He Needs To Be

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a work in progress. Please feel free to give input. I might change some things. Not sure if I want to make Bucky having lost an arm in the Army and working through that?**

Bucky Barnes was 24 years old and had no idea what he was doing. He was walking up and down the streets of Baltimore, where he had randomly decided to start his life over. Just a month ago, he was sitting in his parents' living room, having just gotten out of the Army. His initial plan was to stay with them while he went to college. But just as he was about to enroll, something told him this wasn't what he should be doing right now. His parents had retired to Florida while he had been away in the Army, having taken advantage of the skyrocketing real estate prices back home in Brooklyn, N.Y., sold their small apartment, and moved south. Since they were no longer in Brooklyn, there was no way Bucky could live there with how expensive it had gotten. He spent a month in their retirement condo and just couldn't do it. He knew he belonged in a city. He had some money he had saved up and decided to just go. No one would be telling him what to do. He got to the bus station and chose Charm City for no real reason. And here he was. Now what? Get a job and just live for once. Live, where? Maybe he should have lined that up first.

His walk took him past a coffee shop, The Daily Grind, the sign over the door read. Why do coffee shops always have to have some kind of clever name? It looked inviting, and he could use some caffeine to keep him going. The woman with bright red hair behind the counter asked him his order. 

“Just a regular coffee. Large.” Bucky said.  
“You want a cookie? Half price, it's your lucky day.” she smiled as she asked. The nametag read 'Nat'.  
“Sure, why not. I'll take an oatmeal raisin.”  
“Eh, it's on me. You look like you need a cookie.” Nat put the cookie on a plate and handed him his coffee. “What's your name?” she asked.  
“James.” Bucky said.  
“So are you just James? Or Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo, Jamie...?”  
“Yeah, just James. Well, I'm also Bucky to my family and close friends. I guess since you gave me a cookie, you are now my closest friend in Baltimore, so you may call me Bucky.”  
“How the fuck you get Bucky from James?”  
Bucky was a little taken aback by the upfront way she asked, but he was also intrigued by it.  
“It's from my middle name. Don't laugh. OK since I said that you will. It's Buchanan.”  
“James Buchanan? What? Your parents really like mediocre 19th century presidents?”  
“Yeah.. something like that. He's some way back fifteenth cousin or whatever.” Bucky glanced behind him to see if anyone else was in line. No, the place was empty except for Nat and him. “So, Nat? Short for Natalie?”  
“Natasha. Not named after anyone that I know of.”  
“Well, hi Natasha. Being my first friend here and all, you wouldn't happen to know where I could, say, get a job and a place to live, would you?”

As it so happened, she did. Nat was the manager of the coffee shop and the morning barista had just put in her notice that day. Her landlord had also raised the rent and Nat had an available couch, so Bucky became her new roommate. He must have asked her “are you sure?” a hundred times after she proposed him coming to live with her. What kind of girl brings home a guy she just met to live with her? But after he had known Nat for a while, he knew that was exactly the kind of thing she would do, and that she has an uncanny ability to read people. Bucky and Nat became fast friends. After a few weeks, he felt like he had known her forever. She was a combination of sister, roommate, and best friend. 

Bucky's life was exactly what he wanted right now. Yes, being a barista doesn't bring in the big money and he was sleeping on a couch, but he was his own person. No captain yelling at him, no orders, no parents worrying about his grades or who he's hanging out with. He let his dark brown hair get long. He went out with Nat at night and met her strange assortment of friends. When he had too much to drink and they stayed out too late, he was thankful his job involved coffee. He got to know the customers and actually enjoyed his work once he got in the groove. The first few weeks were a little shaky. Everyone kept asking him where the other girl was, corrected him when he spelled their names wrong on the cup, and got annoyed when he messed up their order. Thankfully Nat showed him how to make the drinks after hours, so he got good at making lattes and espressos and half caf soy breve no foam extra whip three shots of caramel whatever they ordered.


	2. Steve with an S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has an irritated customer during the morning rush.

Bucky was in the usual Monday morning coffee rush hour, which was even crazier because the cashier was out sick today. So he was taking orders and trying to make them as fast as possible, all while desperately texting Nat trying to get her to wake up and come in. Fortunately, Mondays are mostly regulars and they were nice enough to be patient. Then he saw one customer who was not a regular. He looked vaguely irritated and like he didn't want to be there. _Hey buddy, Dunkin' Donuts is around the corner. At least we make real lattes here._ Mr. Irritated approached the counter and had that I-don't-know-what-I-want look. He was hot though. Hot and irritated. But more square than the kind of guy he usually went for. Clean cut blond hair, muscular build, polo and khakis.  
“Uh... I'll have a... vanilla latte. Venti?”  
“We don't do venti. That's the other place. It's small, medium, or large.”  
“Ummm... medium.”  
“Name?”  
“Steve”  
“With an S?”  
“Yeah?”  
_Crap, I was trying to be funny and disarming and he probably thinks I'm an idiot._

\-------------------------------------------------

Steve Rogers' coffeemaker decided today was the day to die. Such a Monday thing to happen._ I guess I'll stop by that place Tony keeps bugging me to try. What is it? The Daily Grind._ It was on his way and he walked by it a million times, but Steve wasn't a fancy coffee guy. He made his coffee at home, poured it in his travel mug with a little milk, and took it to work. Much more economically and environmentally responsible than a $4 latte in a disposable cup. But for the past month, his co-worker Tony has been going on about how he has got to stop in this coffee shop and get a latte. "Come on Rogers, live! Don't you ever have any fun? It's a freaking latte, just get one!" 

Steve walked into the coffee shop and felt like he didn't know what to do. He hated going to new places where he didn't know the routine. Should he get a regular coffee, same thing he would have made at home? No, if he walked into work with a Daily Grind cup and a regular coffee, Tony would tease him. _Fine, I'll try a latte. How did I get to be 24 and never have a latte? Maybe I do need to live a little. There's too many choices. Iced? Almond milk? What do I get? It's almost my turn, I'm going to sound like an idiot. _Then he saw the most amazing pair of blue eyes and nearly forgot how to talk.

He stumbled through the order and waited for his latte.  
“Steve?” the owner of the beautiful blue eyes called to him.  
“Oh yes, that's me. I'm Steve. Thank you.”

Steve rushed out of the shop with his first-time-ever latte and walked to work. He took a sip and well, Tony was right, lattes are good. But he can't have this every day, it's like drinking coffee and dessert together. _Maybe I can just get a regular coffee, until I get a new coffeemaker. What? I can't show my face in there again! Not after I made such a fool of myself._ But he wanted to see him again. Maybe not act like a weirdo the next time, he was so nervous giving his order the Steve-with-an-S joke went right by him, and now he got it.

Steve walked in the office door and of course, Tony was right there.  
“Hey! Finally took my advice. It's good, right?” Tony asked, slapping him on the shoulder, nearly knocking the overpriced coffee out of his hand.  
“Uh, yes. My coffeemaker died this morning, so I really had no choice...”  
“Yeah? Well that place is pretty cool, right? The service is always good. There's a new guy, did you see him?”  
“I guess? It was my first time there, so I don't know who's new.”  
“Anyway, keep going! I guarantee you'll like it!”

Nat finally showed up, but by then the morning rush was slowing. At least she could help him restock and clean up. Bucky couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Irritated and how he wasn't amused by his joke. Bucky could be very charming and the one thing he was good at was flirting. With guys, he had to walk a line in case they are straight. He usually managed to be funny and charming in a way that could be read as flirting - if that's how the recipient interpreted it - or just friendliness. But with Mr. Irritated, he was neither. He was still thinking about it when Nat interrupted his thoughts.  
“I said I'll call Jenny later and see how she's feeling. If she's still sick I'll cover tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah. OK.”  
“Hey what's up? You're preoccupied.”  
“Just this guy who came in today. He wasn't a regular. I thought he was hot, although he's not really my type. He seemed annoyed so I was trying to be funny but I think I just annoyed him even more. I don't know why it's bothering me. Fuck that guy. Probably never see him again.”  
“Yeah! Fuck 'em. Speaking of fucking, you need to get laid. I don't think you've fucked anyone since you got here.”  
“I know. Just been busy trying to get my new life together. Maybe I'll ask Mr. Irritated out if he comes in again. He looked like he needed to get laid.”


	3. Repeat Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone can't get enough coffee.

Steve was browsing Amazon on and off during the day, reading reviews of coffeemakers. He put a few in his cart, but by the end of the day, he still hadn't bought one. _I guess I'll have to buy another coffee in the morning_, he thought. He smiled as he thought about it. It wasn't the worst thing in the world.

The next morning, he made his way to the coffee shop again. This time there was a young woman taking orders at the register. He ordered a large coffee with skim milk, gave his name, and waited for his coffee. Then he saw him, the blue eyes looking up, meeting his for a moment as he heard his name “Steve?”  
“Yeah, that's me.”  
“No venti caramel whatever today?”  
“Nah, can't have those every day.”  
“Well, enjoy your coffee.”  
“You too.” _You too? What the hell? _He thought to himself, shaking his head.

Bucky was preparing for the lunch crowd when Natasha came in.  
“Hey, how was it this morning?” she said, giving him a hand restocking cups.  
“Good. Busy. Oh Mr. Irritated came in again.”  
“Oh yeah? Was he still irritated?” she asked.  
“No,” Bucky replied. “I think I misinterpreted. Maybe he's just awkward, or shy. I said 'enjoy your coffee' to him, and he said 'you too'. Which, yaknow, happens. But he seemed like super embarrassed.” he shrugged and continued, “Awkward and hot, I can work with that.” he smiled.  
“Maybe you'll get laid after all.” Natasha elbowed him as she walked past him to the office.

Steve walked to work, hoping he was early enough to get to his desk before Tony saw him. Nope.  
“Stevarino!”  
“Hey...what's up?”  
“You got a coffee again! What'd you get this time? Mocha? Extra whip?”  
“No, just a plain coffee today. Can't drink that stuff every day.”  
“Oh yeah, don't want you getting fluffy.” Tony said, poking Steve lightly in the side.  
Steve rolled his eyes and went to his desk. Again he browsed coffeemakers without buying one. He was distracted the whole day, thinking about the guy at the coffee shop. He talked himself into needing an iced coffee, maybe a muffin too, or maybe the fresh lemonade he saw on the sign... _okay, what's wrong with me? I need to stop obsessing about some random guy. I'm not even a coffee shop person. _ He managed to get through the rest of the day. 

As he walked towards home, he hesitated at the door to the coffee shop. Finally, he got up the nerve to go in and actually start a conversation. He saw the shop wasn't as busy, so he would have time to chat. Running through possible conversation starters in his mind, he scanned the counter area, looking for him. As he approached the counter, the redhaired woman working behind the counter interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you ordering?” she said.  
“Uh, yeah... I'll try a lemonade. Medium.” Steve replied.  
“Is there anything else?”  
“Ummm...” he said, still looking. “a muffin? I don't care what kind.”  
“You got it. That's $5.85.” the woman said. “Are you sure you don't want anything else? You seem like you're looking for something.” she asked.  
“The guy that was here in the morning. Is he still working?” he blurted out. _Oh crap. Hope I don't sound like a stalker! _  
“Brown hair, ocean blue eyes, gorgeous smile?” she said with a smirk.  
“Yeah, that would be him.” Steve felt the blush creeping into his cheeks.  
“No, he opens the place, so he's off now. Do you want to leave a note or something?”  
“Uh, no, that's okay. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Coffeemaker is broken, so I uh, need coffee.”  
“And your lemonade machine is broken too?”  
“No, I just thought I'd stop in. It's on my way home.”  
“Well, I'm Natasha. I'm the manager here. Always happy to have a new customer.” She handed him his lemonade and carrot raisin muffin.  
“Steve.” he replied.  
“Oh you're Steve!” she said, then looked like she didn't mean to say that out loud.  
“Yeah?” he said in a puzzled voice.  
“It's just.. uh, Bucky – that's the hot guy in the mornings – he mentioned you.”  
“He did?”  
“Yes, he uh, thought you were... well, irritated. At least the first morning you were in.”  
“Oh no. It's just, I don't really do coffee shops. I'm kinda boring like that. So I didn't know how to order and I was nervous.” he answered. “His name's Bucky?”  
“It's a nickname. I'll tell him you stopped in.” Natasha said.  
“No! I...” Steve was panicking. He was ready for a little small talk with Bucky, but not sure if he wanted him to know he was interested.  
“It's okay. I think he'll be happy to know.” Natasha smiled at him. Then the shop phone rang and turned away to answer it. It seemed like it was going to be a longish conversation, so Steve was left with Bucky inevitably knowing that he was asking about him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He walked out of the shop and the couple blocks home, vacillating between never coming in again and wishing it was tomorrow morning already so he could find out what's going to happen after Natasha tells him. He was glad he knew the guy's name now. Bucky. He got out his sketchbook and pencil and sketched a coffee cup with Bucky written on the side.


	4. First Customer of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't sleep, so he gets to the coffee shop early. First real Steve and Bucky conversation!

Steve woke up at 4:30 the next morning. He had a project today and had not made much progress on it. It was artwork for a toilet ad. Why the client wanted an illustrated toilet instead of photography of the product, he didn't know. But, he was instructed to draw the toilet 'in a modern setting', so that's what he was doing. Or not doing. All he had was a tiled wall drawn and nothing else. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to get up and head in to work. Sometimes it was easier to concentrate at the office with no one bothering him. This is my post-Army life, drawing toilets. Steve thought. The government wasted all that money on my training for this. He still was happier drawing whatever mundane product he was assigned than being in the Army. At first, he loved the Army. He felt like he was making a difference, giving back to his country, all that stuff. After a few years though, the dissolution set in. He felt like he was causing more harm than good at times. He questioned the morality of the orders he was given. When his enlistment was up, he chose not to reenlist. His superiors tried to talk him out of it, he was one of the best, a natural leader. But Steve had to get out. He enrolled in art school and found a job at an ad agency. Most of his co-workers and fellow students would be surprised to know the quiet guy in the corner used to sneak aboard pirated ships and knock people out cold before they knew what hit them. 

Steve grabbed his phone to look up The Daily Grind's hours to see when they open. 5:30 A.M. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Steve got a shower, did and redid his hair a few times, stared at his shirts before finally deciding on one, and headed out the door.

Steve was walking towards The Daily Grind when he heard footsteps behind him. The steps were getting quicker, like the maker of the steps was purposefully trying to catch up with him. His Army training kicked in and he spun around, arms in a defensive position, flashlight of his phone blinding the unfortunate soul who had been walking behind him.

“Whoa! Easy. I work at the coffee shop. I'm running late and need to open the place up.” the man said, hands up in the air. Oh shit. It's him! Steve thought. Now I scared the crap out of him. I really know how to make an impression.  
“I'm sorry! I heard the footsteps getting closer, and well, instincts kicked in...” Steve said. “I'm headed to the coffee shop too.”  
“You're up early.” Bucky noted. “Guess you'll be my first customer today, Steve-with-an-S.” he gave him a smile and walked with him towards the door. Steve was thankful it was still dark and Bucky couldn't see him blush.

They reached The Daily Grind and Bucky put his key in the door, entered the shop, and quickly disarmed the security system. He held the door open for Steve, saying “Technically, I'm not supposed to let you in, but I'll make an exception. Just give me a minute to get everything going.” Steve stood off to the side and watched Bucky start the coffee machines, turn on the register, and do all the things to open the shop. “It's just me for the first hour, since it's kind of slow this early. I usually get here earlier, I like to have everything ready and the coffee going, but I overslept a bit this morning.” Bucky talked to Steve while he was readying the for the day.  
“I had the opposite this morning,” Steve said. “I woke up too early and couldn't sleep. Decided to just get up and go to work.” He noticed Bucky affixing a name tag to his apron strap. Oh, I didn't notice that before. Probably too busy looking at his eyes. At least now I can say his name and not pretend like I don't know it.

“Are you new in town? You just started coming in.” Bucky asked.  
“No, my coffeemaker broke, and I haven't gotten around to buying a new one.” Steve gave a little laugh. “I've lived here for almost a year. I work at an ad agency at the other end of Thames St. I walk by here every morning but never stopped in. My co-worker kept bugging me about trying this place.”  
Bucky came out from behind the counter to flick on the open sign. “Well, glad you came in.” he said with a smile. Steve felt his cheeks turning pink. I can do this, I can have a conversation and not sound like a weirdo. “So, uh, Bucky? How about you? Have you lived here long?” he asked.  
“How'd you...? Oh my nametag. I forget about that. Anyway, no, I haven't. Just moved here a few months ago actually.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Brooklyn, Bucky replied.  
“No way! OK, wait, I guess I heard some Brooklyn in your voice. I'm from Brooklyn too.” Steve was losing some of his awkwardness as he talked.  
“That's cool. How did you end up here? I got here by random chance. I didn't know what to do with myself. My parents retired to Florida. Spent about three months there and couldn't stand it. I need to be in a city. So, I wound up here. Working in a coffee house,” gesturing to the place in general.  
“Well, I got out of the Army and decided to go to art school. I got into MICA. I go there part time and work at the ad agency. I hear you about needing to be in a city. Baltimore is a lot smaller than New York, but I like that I can walk to work, there's always something to do, stuff like that.”  
“Yeah same. Everything's right here. I don't even have a car right now but I can get around fine. Get this. I just got out of the Army myself. Didn't want to say it at first because some people react weirdly to it. Like I'm some super-patriot Ammmurriccca type. Or I'm damaged. I mean, I kinda am damaged... you get it right?”  
“Of course. Same.” Steve replied.

The first customers of the morning were starting to drift in. Steve was enjoying his chat, but he figured he needed to leave Bucky alone now so he could work.  
“You're starting to get customers. Guess I should be on my way.” he said.  
“Oh right. What can I get you?” Bucky asked.  
“Large coffee, skim milk.”  
“You got it,” Bucky said and fixed his coffee. As he handed it to Steve, he asked, “See you tomorrow?” Steve felt his cheeks turning red. “Sure. Guess I'm a coffee shop guy now.”

Steve walked to work, replaying the conversation in his head, trying to see if he said anything embarrassing. He seemed to be in the clear. He was the first person in the office, thankfully. He smiled to himself as he got back to work on the toilet campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get things wrong about the Army, my apologies. I'm just writing this for fun in my spare time.


End file.
